This invention relates to a dual window arrangement particularly useful on the operator's cab of a construction vehicle, such as an excavator. Many such arrangements comprise a pair of upper and lower windshields fixedly mounted on the frame of the operator's cab to provide the operator with unobstructed visibility fowardly of the vehicle and to provide him with environmental protection. It has proven desirable in certain instances to movably mount at least one of the windshields on the frame of the operator's cab for ventilation and/or increased visibility purposes.
In window arrangements wherein a one-piece windshield is slidably mounted on a frame, the windshield projects forwardly of the frame when raised to a horizontally disposed open position. Such projection of the windshield requires a somewhat complex guard assembly mounted on the front of the operator's cab which projects forwardly therefrom in covering relationship relative to the windshield.